xenonlinefandomcom-20200215-history
OUTSPARK
, Inc. | image = Image:OUTSPARK_logo.png | imagewidth = | type = Private | industry = Distribution | founded = 2006PrivCo 2016 May 28 | hq = San Francisco, CA, USABloomberg 2016 May 28 | people = Susan Choe Owen Mahoney Philip Yun | products = MMORPG and mobile games | employees = 11-50LinkedIn 2016 May 28 | parent = ?? | subsidiaries = ?? | website = OUTSPARK English }} Founded in 2006, publishes free-to-play Massively Multiplayer Online games (MMOs) with deep social features for the rapidly growing online games market. It has quickly become a global leader in the space, paving a way for a new era of digital entertainment. 's own online portal and social community has attracted over nine million registered players, and continues to grow with engaging social features and a metrics-approach that enhances the user experience. Headquartered in San Francisco, California, offers a variety of next-generation client and social web MMOs, with an ever-evolving portfolio of new games and content. Bloomberg 2016. May 28ZoomInfo 2016 May 28 It had a subsidiary office in Korea.PrivCo 2016 May 28ThatPlaceOnMap.com 2016 May 28 History was founded by Susan Choe in 2006.PrivCo 2016 May 28 She was eventually replaced by Philip Yun, who was previously the CEO of NHN USA, in 2011. Choe had previously hired Owen Mahoney, a former Electronic Arts executive, to be CEO in September of 2009. But he resigned in 2010 and Choe took over again as CEO.VentureBeat 2016 May 28 On 2007 November 2, filed a trademark request for the word mark title of Secret of the Solstice.Justia 2016 May 28 The name Secret of the Solstice would eventually be used for the North America server of Xen Online for reasons unknown. The trademark was later cancelled on 2015 February 6 when their version of the game (and every other game they hosted) was shut down. On 2008 September 16, entered a partnership with Akamai to utilized its Electronic Software Delivery solution and Download Manager in order to enable to more easily and efficiently distribute its game clients to players.The Free Library 2016 May 28 As of 2013 February 6, was acquired by German publisher Gamigo, Inc.Bloomberg 2016 May 28Gamigo Website 2016 May 28 Its Fiesta Online game data was transferred to Gamigo, but no other game hosted by would have its data transferred along with it.GamesIndustry.biz 2016 May 28 Many employees transferred over to Gamigo's new office in San Francisco to continue working on games, while only a few stayed behind to compile a core team that would decide whether to continue keeping Outspark alive or dissolve it completely.EnGadget 2016 May 28MMOSite 2016 May 28 Paul Thind, former COO of , moved on to become the founder of TriggerSpot.TriggerSpot Website 2016 May 28 Game Titles 's games aren't hardcore like massively multiplayer games such as World of Warcraft, nor are they casual like Zynga's social games on Facebook. Instead, makes or commissions MMOs that are free-to-play, where users can play for free and pay for virtual goods with real money.VentureBeat 2016 May 28 previously offered: *Xen Online (localized to Secret of the Solstice) *Project Powder *Fiesta Online *Divine Souls *Fists of Fu *DarkBlood *Luvinia *Wind Slayer *7 Dragons *Travia Online (localized to Erebus: Travia Reborn)MMORPG.com 2016 May 28 Media References External Links *[http://www.outspark.com OUTSPARK] Official Website *[https://www.facebook.com/Outspark-Inc-175396332512966/ OUTSPARK] Official Facebook Category:Corporations and Private Companies